Rosa Amarilla
by GirlBender L
Summary: Te sientas en el parque para disfrutar de la belleza de la vida; y entre lo que contemplas con atención a tu alrededor, se encuentra un guapo e intrigante chico: Lleva consigo una rosa amarilla, y sus tennis naranja van muy enlodados. Su vida te interesa mucho, y luego la tuye le interesará a él... NH/AU/One-shot.


**N/A: Ohayo little darlings! ****Bien, el día de hoy me presento con una nueva idea, tal vez algo corta. Me vino a la mente cuando, al acompañar a mi padre a echarle combustible al auto, nos paramos a comprar comida en la tienda de la gasolinera (no sé cómo se dice en otros países). Ahí vi a un hombre, algo gordo y atravesando los cuarenta años aproximadamente, con uno de los rostros más tristes y acongojados que jamás he alcanzado a ver. Me puso muy triste, y pensé en ciertas cosas que me llevaron a escribir este One-shot. **

**Esto es un AU. **

**Pairing: NaruHina. **

**Título original: Intriga**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Rosa Amarilla**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es** uno de esos días hermosos y soleados, con aquel clima templado del cual tanto te gusta degustar. Has despertado algo tarde esa mañana, desayunado un delicioso sándwich, realizado algunos quehaceres y llegado a la conclusión de que tu tiempo, por hoy, ha transcurrido relativamente feliz. Entonces decides ir a sentarte a una de las amplias bancas de madera situadas en el único parque de tu pequeña ciudad; con el propósito de ver las nubes y sentir un poco de calor en tu nívea piel embadurnada de protector solar.

En aquel momento lo observas todo, y te das cuenta de que la vida aparenta ser linda, cálida, agradable. De que a pesar de que la noche anterior tu primo ha tenido una recaída en su salud, tú debes estar agradecida por seguir en pie y ser capaz de disfrutar simples placeres como éste. Te fijas bien en lo que te rodea. Las personas caminando, enamorados abrazándose. Niños riendo mientras tiran la pelota de soccer entre ellos, y niñas preciosas, con trenzas en el cabello, jugando a peinar a sus muñecas. Recuerdas una cita de aquel libro que te fascina, y la repites para tu persona mentalmente:

"…_**ahí afuera, cada día, algo nuevo: Sol, fósforo, color y gente, estrella, avión, máquinas y ruido, autos que pasan.*"**_

Es ahí cuando te das cuenta de todo, y lo miras con exactitud a él. Ese chico sentado a metros en frente tuya, que parece ser de tu edad y anda vestido casualmente, con una camisa abotonada de rayas verticales azules, y que trae encima una chaqueta de cuero. Es bronceado, rubio, de ojos azules; y luce fuera de sí, como triste. Por él te detienes a pensar en cada ser que lo rodea, y el día bello que creías presenciar se detiene frente a ti para mostrarte una cruel realidad. El paisaje se torna… melancólico.

Te das cuenta de que el mundo es así. Apesta para muchos de sus pobladores. Y es por ello que detrás de cada rostro hay un alma. Detrás de cada persona hay una historia larga por contar.

Ves al chico de nuevo; tal vez tiene diecisiete. Su rostro te genera intriga: Los gestos que hace, las expresiones que emana… parece balbucear incoherencias solo, para luego reprenderse mentalmente por ello. Las marcas en sus mejillas lo hacen ver tierno, y sin darte cuenta te has quedado sumida viéndolo.

Algo en él te hacía querer saber más de su vida y su pasado. De la razón por la cual lleva unos enlodados tennis color naranja, y una rosa amarilla en manos. Quizás corrió a un campo a cortarla, o sencillamente pisó un charco en su camino a la floristería. Casualmente pasarías ese mismo día por allá para saludar a tu amiga Ino.

De pronto él se da cuenta de que cierta peliazul lo observa con suspicacia, y te sonríe con la intención de apenarte para que de una vez por todas lo dejes en paz. Ha tenido un mal día, y tu mirada fija en su persona lo hace sentir más enfadado aún. Es extraño en él, puesto que siempre está alegre. Claro que no lo sabes, porque nunca en tu vida le has hablado.

¡Te sientes tan Estúpida! No puedes despegar tu vista de sus ojos al momento en que sus miradas chocan, entonces te sonrojas, y tontamente le devuelves el gesto. Pero no lo haces con la mala intención que él trae, sino más bien por mera inercia, y la necesidad de mostrarle que todo va a estar bien. Aquel chico rubio se arrepiente posteriormente de sus malos pensamientos contra a ti, y viendo que el día de hoy has sido la única amigable con él, se encamina hacia ti con su vista aún fija en donde estás.

_-H-hola… lamento si yo te incomodé.-_

_-No importa. ¡Yo soy Naruto! ¿Y tú?- _su voz cálida te sorprende, es la más melodiosa que escuchaste jamás.

_-Hi-Hinata Hyuga.-_

_-Pues mucho gusto.- _

Te extiende su mano y la tomas, luego las separan, y sin pensarlo dos veces te atreves a preguntar: - _¿Y por qué llevas una rosa amarilla en manos?-_

Su mirada brilla, y sus ojos se ahogan en lágrimas, que elimina rápidamente con la el dorso de su mano.

_-Lo siento._- Naruto se disculpa por armar tal escena frente a ti, pero no te interesa en lo más mínimo si lo hace o no, porque por alguna extraña razón, quieres apoyarlo. Quizás es el aire depresivo que emana lo que te impulsa a desear aquello. –_Es solo que hoy se cumplen nueve años desde que mi madre falleció. Y justo hoy, también, mi mejor amigo peleó conmigo, y tuve un pésimo día en el trabajo, y… ¡Pero qué cosas digo, 'ttebayo! ¡Eso de seguro ni te ha de importar!-_

Se ríe, como si acabara de contarte el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Y entonces tu planeta se ilumina. Te sonrojas de nuevo.

_-Cl-claro que me importa, Naruto-san. ¿Es por eso que llevas una rosa a-amarilla? ¿P-por tu madre?-_

_-Exacto, es por eso. ¡Las rosas amarillas eran sus preferidas! Y Hinata-chan, por favor, no seas tan formal conmigo.-_ Un guiño de ojos acompaña su respuesta. Entonces desvías la mirada apenada, y él se ríe un poco.

_-E-está bien, Naruto-kun.- _

_-¿¡ya ves que se oye genial!? Ah, es que seamos honestos, el nombre de un condimento de ramen no va para nada con el "-San".-_ Ambos ríen. _–Perdona mi impertinencia, pero debo decir que me das mucha ternura cuando te apenas 'ttebayo-_

_-N- Naruto-kun, ¿No te han dicho que puedes ser demasiado directo?-_

_-Miles de veces, Hinata-chan. Miles de veces- _

Ustedes siguen sentados allí, conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sin percatarse muy bien de que el mundo los está dejando atrás, porque él siempre avanza. Nadie dice nada, y tú estás cómoda con ese silencio, pero nerviosa a la vez, porque no conoces si él lo está también, o no.

_-¿S-sabes?-_ ¡Ya basta de tartamudear! Mejor optas por reunir mucha valentía, para poder emitir palabras como una persona normal lo hace. _– Mi madre murió también cuando yo era una niña. Hace una semana se cumplieron seis años desde su fallecimiento. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Naruto-kun?-_

_-Dieciocho, ¿Y tú?-_

_-Dieciséis. – _De nuevo, nadie sabe qué decir. Es irónico que seas tú la que se esfuerza por mantener la charla, cuando es él quien se acercó a ti. _- ¿Y por qué las rosas amarillas eran las favoritas de tu madre?-_

_-¡Eso es simple! Verás, mi padre era rubio, yo nací rubio, a ella le gustaba mucho el calor del sol, y pues… odiaba las rosas rojas.-_

_-¡A-ah, sí?-_

_-Sí, de veras. De hecho odiaba todo lo que es color rojo. Todo por haber nacido pelirroja.-_ No sabes si reír o tragar duro. Y otra carcajada estruendosa sale de sus labios. _-¡Hinata-chan, tu cara se volvió un poema cuando te dije eso!-_

_-E- es que las rosas rojas son… mis favoritas.-_ Susurras tu pensamiento, y Naruto lo alcanza a escuchar. Pasa su brazo por tus hombros y te atrae a él con confianza, entonces mira al horizonte y lo señala todo con la mano que tiene libre. Ya ha tirado la rosa amarilla a la fuente.

_-¡las mías también! ¿Y cómo no van a serlo, si son coloridas y brillantes? Mira a tu alrededor Hinata, ¿Cuántas cosas rojas y bonitas ves por aquí?-_

Una, dos, tres camisetas. Eso cuenta como rojo, pero no como bonito. Otros tres autos rojos pasan por allí, dejando humo contaminante en el aire. Los tachas de horribles. Sí, solo el rosal de flores rojas es bonito, y, valga la redundancia, rojo.

_-Solo ese rosal. –_

_-¡Exacto, por eso es lo que más me gusta de este parque!- Se pone de pie, y voltea a verte. ¿Me acompañas?-_

_-Esto… sí.-_ ¿A dónde querrá llevarte? Bueno, se ve que es alguien confiable. Dos minutos después te das cuenta de cuál era el destino al que se dirigían: aquel susodicho arbusto de rosas rojas.

Naruto arranca una, con mucho cuidado de no ensartarse las espinas en las yemas de sus ásperos dedos. Poco a poco le remueve las púas, con cuidado, y al terminar, te la da.

_-Muchas gracias.-_ Sonríes cómo aquella niña que era mientras, por un par de días, había un colorido árbol navideño bajo tu techo, que nunca te cansabas de contemplar.

Pero esto es mucho mejor: Es la primera vez que te regalan una flor. Y es tu favorita.

_-¡No hay de qué, Hina-chan! Me encanta ver a las personas sonreír. Y más si sonríen como tú.-_

_-Naruto-kun…-_

_-¿Sabes? Eres una persona rarita. Pero no me malinterpretes. Me gustan las personas como tú.-_

Ríes.

_-No es la primera vez que escucho que me dicen rara, así que no importa.- _

_-Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres salir conmigo un día de estos?- _

_-Esto… yo…-_

_-¡Vamos, di que sí! No es como si yo fuese un asesino en serie o algo así. –_

_-Bien, Naruto-kun, saldré contigo.-_

_-Asombroso, dattebayo.- _¿Qué no existían reglas de discreción y tiempo para invitar a una chica a salir? Bueno, Naruto las rompía. ¡Nah, él no rompía nada, porque esas tonterías no estaban plasmadas en papel o rocas!

Lo que no sabías al aceptar, es que dos semanas más tarde ya ibas a estar enamorada de él, cómo nunca antes te has enamorado. Y él, aunque un poco más tardío, también se enamoró de ti.

Y tres años después te encuentras respirando entrecortadamente, con un vestido blanco y un velo cayendo por detrás hasta el suelo: En tus manos llevas un bouquet, de rosas rojas, rosadas…

_**Y amarillas. Rosas amarillas. **_

_Ah, ¡Pero qué vueltas da la vida!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Wujuuu, llegamos al fin! XD Nunca me costó tanto escribir… pero bueno. _

_**IMPORTANTE: **_

****La frase mencionada entre comillas y con un asterisco al final pertenece a un libro titulado: "Angélica".**_ Estoy pensando en hacer una adaptación NaruHina de tan buena obra literaria. _

**** Para los que leen y siguen "I Fell in Love With You SInce Than Day"**_ (Stella querida, en caso de que leas esto, que es lo más probable XD) __**déjeme decirles que sí continuaré,**__ pero denme tiempo… __**Seré honesta: Me ha entrado algo llamado "conciencia", y me he sentido culpable de andar escribiendo semejante drama… jajajaja. Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero no logro evitarlo. Por eso he tomado un respiro. **_

_**Sin más, me despido.**_

_**Besos, sweeties! **_


End file.
